


南法

by orangeslanding



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeslanding/pseuds/orangeslanding
Summary: 现代AU，国人设定，正在交往的两人的pwp。





	南法

**Author's Note:**

> 《魅惑剧》番外，英西正在热恋交往期发生的事，也就是他们的中学时期。  
> 这时的亚瑟是个满脑子约会和啪啪啪的狂酷叼富二代，东尼也还没有那些神奇的传闻、没有经历校园霸凌，只是个普通的长得好看的男孩。

造物主总是神奇的。  


比如海洋和天空，明明都是蓝色，但因为液体和气体折射率的差异，放眼望去，海水和天空的边界被强行分割。仰首是澄澈明亮，低头却是看不见底的沉默。万里无云的绝妙天空和广袤无边的深邃海洋，好像全世界只剩下蓝色。  


安东尼奥躺在这艘豪华游艇最高平台的软垫上，感受着浪花轻拍船体。海风掠过，卷走他身上黏糊糊的潮湿，剩下一颗颗晶亮的结晶粘在皮肤上。这个天然海湾很安静，目光所到之处也只有他们一艘船。  


正午过后人总会开始困乏。他闭上眼睛，天地间的蓝色消失了，海水却靠着风钻进脑子。迷迷蒙蒙快要睡着的时候，有个冰凉的东西贴到他的脸上。睁开眼，亚瑟站在他面前。他应该刚从水里上来，头发被毛巾揉出乱七八糟的方向。还穿着泳裤，上身是一件轻薄的白色防晒外套。  


“橙汁。”他晃晃杯子，“鲜榨的。”  


安东尼奥支起身子坐起来，给对方挪出一点地方。“怎么不游了？”  


“太晒。你不在也没意思。”  


“你真像个小姑娘——诺斯呢？”  


“船长在陪他看鱼，小孩子总是精力旺盛。怎么没在船舱坐着？”  


“其他人去游泳了，就你爸爸在。”他挠挠头，“气氛太诡异，我就来上来了。”  


三层式的游艇，才得到的新礼物，这次来南法权当试水。足以叫上一群人开派对的容纳量却只有他们和船工，整艘船都空荡荡的，倒有些浪费。  


“之前你们不是聊的很欢？”  


“独处还是太尴尬。想想那种叱咤风云的大人物坐在旁边看书，我紧张地隔夜饭都能吐出来。”  


“那也可以在甲板呆着，这里你不嫌窄吗。”  


“穷人的乐趣。”  


U型的休息软垫，狭长的过道。与其说是平台更像瞭望塔，远处的景色一览无余，虽然也只是连绵不绝的蓝。  


安东尼奥端起亚瑟递来的杯子仰头“咕咕”就是两大口，冰镇果汁简直是当下的良药。可他第三口还没下咽，就被人推开杯子捏住下巴亲了上去。亚瑟挤了过来，柔软的舌头撬开他的嘴巴，卷起水果残存的果粒，橙子的香气在唇齿间蔓延。  


“喂——你别——”  


慌慌张张地推开，安东尼奥皱起眉头看着因为晃动洒了满手的果汁。“……我去洗个手。”  


霸道的少爷根本不会给他溜走的机会。亚瑟抓住安东尼奥的手腕，舌头灵活地在指缝里游走，能明显感受到那个湿润的小东西。安东尼奥被他的架势吓得僵在原地，手指间暧昧的触感熏得脑子发晕。他甩甩头，“你干嘛。”试图抽回手，“你爸爸还在下面呢！”  


亚瑟环过他的腰支起身子，眼底是说不尽的情欲，“我们已经超过48小时没有做了。”  


“你爸爸……”  


“有什么关系。”他干净利落地骑到对方身上，在贴身泳裤地剪裁下，那个部位显得饱满又显眼，而它现在正紧紧地压着安东尼奥的蛋蛋。舌头依旧在舔舐对方手指上的果汁，现在已经没有橙子的味道，只剩黏糊糊的口水糊在上面。亚瑟的声音含混不清，“斯科特他们在游泳，爸爸在船舱，这里只有我们。”他晃动腰部，用坚硬的下体缓慢磨蹭，描绘安东尼奥那里的形状。很快，西班牙人的那里也有了反应。午后的大海，船上所有人都在休息，泳裤不同于一般服饰的材质让摩擦声在这种安静下尤为突出，安东尼奥羞的满脸通红，“嘿！能不能不要随地发情？”  


“你这里不是这么想的吧。”亚瑟的手从他宽大的沙滩裤裤腿钻进去，沿着大腿的线条摸到裆部，“相当精神啊。”小少爷把他压到身下，手上的动作不停，坚挺的部位已经把沙滩裤顶出弧度。安东尼奥偏过头捂住嘴巴，生怕漏出声音。他躺在软垫上，四周都是栏杆，抬眼能看到柯克兰家两抹标志性的红色，在不远处平静的海面作为点缀的两个点。如果他们回头，只要不瞎就能看到顶端平台交叠的人影。  


——老天这他妈可是在游艇的最高处无遮挡的观景台啊啊啊啊！？  


安东尼奥被这个认知吓得情欲退了一半，推推在他上半身啃咬的金色脑袋。“亚瑟，不行，这里不行。会被看到的！”  


被打断让亚瑟很不愉快，他抬起头，扬起一边眉毛。眼睛直勾勾地盯着安东尼奥，就像在暗处紧盯猎物的黑豹，绿色的眼睛透露着危险。这家伙彻底精虫上脑，虽然现在的情况不做是不可能的了，但……“好、好歹不要在外面？我们去厕所……”  


“太远了。”亚瑟几乎是秒答，他环顾四周，从栏杆上解下一件橙黄色的救生衣放在U形休息区中间的金属过道上，“过来跪着。”  


……虽然满心都是槽点，但在软垫沙发的包围下这样的确不会被海里的人看见，安东尼奥乖乖下滑并背对着亚瑟跪下。他趴在软垫上，膝盖下面是起伏不均匀的救生衣，虽然还是有点难受，但比直接跪在有条纹的金属板上舒服太多。现在的亚瑟是个脑子里除了做爱没有别的单词的智障，他直接拽掉安东尼奥的沙滩裤，露出大半个挺翘的屁股，手指毫无预兆就捅了进去。  


“痛——欸、不是、那里……啊……嗯……”  


除了后方的扩张外，少爷还很体贴地揉着他前面的胸部以及直立的性器。虽然这样干涩的前戏让人有些难受，但情欲还是如同海浪一层层地卷来。安东尼奥的大脑再次变得晕晕乎乎。都是夏天的错，他抠着皮制的软垫没逻辑地胡思乱想，都是夏天、气温、海洋的错……  


他们一起约会了这么久，做爱的次数更是不计其数，已经磨合过多次的身体没一会儿就沉浸在性事的快感里。可手指却突然离开了，他还没来得及出声抱怨，一个又硬又粗的东西就这样插了进来。他妈的，安东尼奥在心里咒骂道，他当然知道那是什么！该死的亚瑟·柯克兰，他记得拿果汁怎么就不记得拿润滑剂呢！  


“呜……”  


“乖，忍一忍。”亚瑟揪住他的头发使他回头和自己亲吻，唇齿交融，满嘴都是橙子的味道，唾液拉出透明的丝线。耳畔的轻声安抚让安东尼奥忍不住撒娇：“你干嘛这样……我想给你爸爸留个好印象……”  


“已经足够好了，”他抽动下体，“现在得先照顾它。”  


安东尼奥小声嘀咕，“我总在照顾好吗……”  


接下来他没空思考更多了，亚瑟的抽插频次越来越快，肉体的撞击发出清脆的声响。安东尼奥怀疑整艘船都在跟着晃动，那只胡来的手依旧在他身上摸来摸去，一次次的冲刺下他的龟头一下下的摩擦着沙发表面，几近极限。而手指也把沙发表皮抠出各种大小不一的印子。他再也按捺不住，呼吸紊乱，破碎的喘息声和呻吟声从嘴里漏出来。虽然声音不大，但听着极为煽情。  


亚瑟很明显被煽动了。他大力地抽动了几下，想把整个阴茎都塞到那火热迷人的甬道里。他盯着这个西班牙人的后腰，这些南方的家伙，皮肤像被神祗洒下金子，臀部和大腿的肌肉好比卢浮宫的作品，而卷曲深发下细长的颈脖则是连吸血鬼都神往的晚餐……  


后穴的感觉倏地消失了，安东尼奥不满足地轻哼被大力地掀翻过身取代，他错愕地看着行动完全摸不着头脑的英国人。少爷举起那两条金色的腿，像做柔软运动般把它们驾到两侧的垫子上。  


“下面太窄，腿张不开。”他毫无顾忌地说着羞耻发言，安东尼奥恨不得找个地缝钻进去。不过正如他所说，完全掰开的大腿根部让性器进入的更加顺畅，一次就顶到最深的地方。安东尼奥胡乱地抓着亚瑟的手臂，像溺水的人寻找汪洋中的浮木。  


“吻我……快点……”  


这个要求正中下怀，亚瑟丝毫没有停顿，狠狠地咬上那张嘴，让来回抽动下不能压抑的呻吟消融在唇齿间。安东尼奥觉得船是真的在根据律动摇晃了，一下一下，而那个粗硬的东西也是这样一下一下的捅进他身体最隐秘的地方。他的后背被按压在不平整的救生衣上，视线被围绕的座位切割成小小的一块，亚瑟是他唯一能看到的。在持续的挺进中，他看着那张英俊的脸，金色的睫毛，划过下颌流进锁骨的汗珠。他们很少在白天做，更别说是像现在这么光线绝佳的地方。太近了，看的太清楚了。他被这个男人操他的性感动作刺激的浑身发烫。身体像真的溺水了般被压进大海，睁开眼睛能看到朦胧的光亮，慢慢上浮，无限反复。夏季的大海，咸味的风从水平面袭来，在黏黏糊糊的汗味间隙，他沉浸在偷情式的欢愉里，觉得心跳都快停止。

最终精液还是弄到了衣服和地上，没有安全套的性爱，液体从后穴缓缓流到腿部，简直是黄片里的场景。亚瑟淡然地拎来喷水软管，把他和安东尼奥的亿万子孙冲进海洋。安东尼奥顿时决定接下来都不要下水。  


性爱过后焦躁的少爷终于满意，餍足地的玩弄西班牙人的发梢。安东尼奥躺在对方腿上，舒展激烈运动后紧绷的肌肉。现在他是真的彻底累了，困意上头，可亚瑟没打算放过他。  


“中学毕业后，有什么打算？”  


“嗯……？就，继续上学呗……打算念戏剧表演专业。”  


“学费不便宜。”  


“学费不便宜，但这不是有你嘛。”他开玩笑地侧过头，戳戳亚瑟泳裤上鼓鼓囊囊的地方，“我把它照顾的这么有活力，不应该帮我出钱嘛，大少爷。”  


“你这个——”亚瑟捉住他不安分的手，“待会惹火上身没人救你。”  


他玩心大起，困意也没了。起身跨坐到英国人身上——好像刚才的性事打开了“家族旅行”这个标签禁锢在安东尼奥身上的枷锁，他找到了点主动诱惑的情趣感。手指在亚瑟胸前打着转儿，靠着他的胸膛，撅起嘴唇可怜巴巴地，“帮我出嘛……”  


亚瑟按住他的胯骨，“你现在的表情真的很欠操。”  


安东尼奥哈哈大笑，他们都知道下一轮即将开始。

 

FIN


End file.
